London Bound
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai's son William 'Liam' come sto London for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Earlt one morning Lorelai walk's into the kitchen at the Inn.

''Morning sweetie you look happy.'' Sookie says

''I am happy really happy very happy and very excited actucally.'' she tell's her and pour's herself some coffee

''oh yea and why are you so happy?'' Sookie asks her

''ok ok well my son is coming to London for the very first time and Rory and I are gonna show him around this weekend and do the whole double decker bus tour and Harrod;s thing and show him around our great city.'' Lorelai tell's her

''Oh yea that sound's fun.'' Sookie says

''yea it is going to be fun.'' Lorelai says.

''so when are you picking him up?'' Sookie asks her

''oh sometime this afternoon.'' Lorelai tell's her

''sound's good.'' Sookie says

''yeah.'' Lorelai says

''so is Rory excited?'' Sookie asks her

''oh yea Rory is really excited she loves her brother they have a bond no one can break they are like best friends.'' Lorelai tell's her

''aww that's so nice.'' Sookie says

''yea it is it really is.'' Lorelai tell's her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little while later that morning

''ok I gotta go pick up from Roryfrom then head to the airport to pick up Liam.'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok have fun god luck.'' Sookie tell's her

''thank's.'' Lorelai says and grab's her stuff and leaves the kitchen and the Inn and drive's to Rory's school and pick's her up and head's to the airport.

In the jeep on the way ti the airport.

''so are you excited to see your brother?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''yea really excited!'' Rory tell's her

''good that's good so how was school today kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''short but fine.'' Rory tell's her

''good.'' Lorelai says and focuses on the road on the way to the airport.

At the airport they park and go in and get some lunch and shop around the shop's for a little while while they wait for Liam's flight to arrive.

when Liam's flight finally arrive's the find him when he get's off the plane.

''Mom Rory!'' he says

''Liam!'' Lorelai says

''Hi Will!'' Rory says

they all hug and kiss.

''how ya doing kido how was the flight over?'' Lorelai asks himm

''good long but not to bad.'' he tell's her

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

''so how are ya kido?'' Lorelai asks him

''fine.'' he tell's her

''good that's good let's go and get your bag's and then we can head home.'' Lorelai says

''okay!'' Will says

They go down to baggage claim and get Will's bag and hop in the jeep and start driving home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the way home in the jeep.

''so Liam how's your dad and his diner?'' Lorelai asks him

'dad's fine and the diner is fine.'' Liam tell's her

''ah well that's good.'' she says

''yea it is good.'' he says

''so how's school and um you are still going to school right?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea I am and it's going fine.'' he tell's her

''oh good.'' she says

''so how's Star's Hollow is it still the same as always and is everyone still living there?'' Lorelai asks him

''oh yea Stars Hollow will always be the same and never change and yes eevrybody is still pretty much living htere.'' he tell's her

''oh yea good and how's that girlfriend of your dad's?'' she asks him

'oh I don't know she barley ever comes to the diner so I don't see her alot dad always usually goes to her place to see her leaving me usually pretty alone to run the diner.'' he tell's her

''oh.'' Lorelai says and just focuses on the road home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they get home Lorelai help's Liam take his bag's to the room he will be staying in.

''welcome home bud.'' she says

''thank's Mom.'' he says

''you hungry you must be hungry?'' she asks him

''a little.''he tell's her

''ok well I'm gonna go and make some panini sandwhich's.'' she tell's him and kisses his head

''okay.'' he says

''actually Mom?'' he asks her

she turn's around.

''yea?'' she says

''I'm actucally kind of tired from the trip I might laydown for a little bit jet lag.'' he tell's her

''oh ok well sleep well bud.'' she tell's him and leaves the room and goes downstair's to get started on the sandwhich's.

Will lay's down and get's comfortable.

downstair's in the kitchen

''hey Mum where's Will?' Rory sasks her

''ok upstair's he is tired and is going to sleep for a while.'' she tell's her

''oh okay.'' Rory says

''I'm goingto make some panini sandwhich's.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay great I'm starving!'' Rory says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The phone ring's and Lorelai pick's it up and answer's it.

''Hello?'' she says

''Lorelai?'' Luke says

''Luke Hi hold on a minute be right back sweetie'' Lorelai tell's both Luke and Rory

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai goes into the livingroom and sit's down on the couch.

''so Luke how are you how's the diner?'' she asks him

''I'm fine and it's fine how are you did Will get in and there okay?'' he asks her

''yea he's upstair's unpacking and getting settled in and laying down for a little bit jet lag has already hit him.'' she tell's him

''good that's good.'' he says

''so how's the new Inn coming along?'' Luke asks her

''it's Great and coming along and I love it and love every minute of working at it after all it's been my dream to own my own Inn for all these year's now.'' she tell's him

''I know and that's great!'' he says

''thank's!'' she says

''so how's Rory doing with her schooling?'' Luke asks her

''Rory is doing great and is just thriving and she just really loves school.'' Lorelai tell's him

''good that's good.'' he says

''yea it really is good.'' she says and smiles 


End file.
